Regulus
by xXSleepingXx
Summary: Crow was sure, almost completely sure, that under their sweet exterior cupcakes were evil, vicious things. AU, sequel to "Past the Borderline of Best Friends". Crow/Seto


You know...one of these days, I will actually make a Valentine's fanfic CLOSE TO VALENTINE'S DAY. However! This more or less works out, since White Day is around the corner~ This was actually sitting on the flash drive that I lost and I remembered it reading through some of my older stories.

This is a sequel to "Past the Borderline of Best Friends", but it can also completely stand on it's own so you don't have to worry about reading the other one, you might just miss a few references~

Happy late Valentine's Day! As well as happy White Day!

-Disclaimer: I do not own Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon. I wish I did, but alas...

* * *

><p><strong><em>clunk<em>**

_swishswiswiswiswisssshhhh_

The sound of heavy rain suddenly filled a relatively medium sized kitchen. However, this was not the sound of rain falling outside, as it was still much too cold for that sort of weather. No, this was the sound of copious amounts of sprinkles being knocked out of their container and falling in a colorful, sugary water-fall towards tiled floors before breaking upon impact. The current sole occupant of the kitchen cursed loudly under his breath as he rushed to salvage the tiny pieces of candy that had stayed atop the counter and put them back into their container before they too fell to an untimely demise on his kitchen floor.

"Stupid sprinkles..." Crow muttered under his breath, his oddly cat-like eyes glaring at the container as he set it back upright away from where he'd bumped it with his elbow just moments prior. His glare quickly shifted to a similarly colored mass of frosting and metal on the other side of him.

"Stupid cupcakes!" Tonight, he was out of his usual eccentric purple clothing and even his trade-mark hat was hung precariously on a chair, choosing instead to wear a black t-shirt, simple navy blue sweat pants, and the purple apron he nicked from his mom that had a small, cute moon in the bottom left corner over one of the pockets, all of which were now coated thinly with flour. His mother was currently at work, which he was silently cursing her for. Because he could REALLY use her help right about now.

For you see, tomorrow was a very important day. An important day that had made him throw all of his reason out into the partially melting snow and decide to try and bake for hours when success was nowhere even close in sight.

Tomorrow was White Day.

Tomorrow was the one month anniversary of when he and his best friend, Seto, had confessed to each other.

And Crow had been trying, and failing, and trying, and failing since he'd gotten home from school to bake his boyfriend the simplest thing he could think of, cupcakes. But really, despite their sweet and sugary everything, cupcakes were so much more difficult to make then he'd imagined. His first batch? He'd gotten the sugar and salt mixed up at some point and was sure he'd made something near completely inedible. His second batch, he added too much flour. His third batch came out burnt to a crisp, and he'd just knocked his fourth batch off the counter trying to save the jar of sprinkles, which had been a fruitless effort.

And he was almost completely sure that if he'd had a girl helping him out, he'd be done by now. His mom was gone and thus out of the equation. And he couldn't really ask his sort-of-friend-sort-of-mortal-enemy Ren for help for the sake of the remainder of his pride that the cupcakes hadn't already completely destroyed. He was sure if he asked any of the girls from his classes that they'd be willing to come over and help, but involving them in something personal like this just didn't sit right with him.

Running a frazzled hand through his ebony hair and giving its own speckles of white, Crow was about to start on his fifth batch of cupcakes when his doorbell rang.

The teen walked out of the kitchen and towards his front door cautiously, hoping that it wasn't that one merchant again who seemed to keep showing up without warning trying to sell his mother and him junk. Peering through the eye-hole in his door, he felt relief mix with immediate dread in his stomach as he looked at a very familiar face standing on the other side of his door. The face was slightly reddened from the chill of the night air and it almost looked like the person was blushing. Hesitant, deep purple eyes stared at the door from beneath a mop of oddly colored red hair that was made much more obvious by the bright, turquoise coat the person was wearing.

Crow opened the door and peered out with half his face.

"What are you doing here this time of night, Seto?"

The boy in question's cheeks turned a darker shade of red which Crow was sure was not due to the cold. Crow smirked as he glanced at him from the other side of the door, watching the wheels in his boyfriend's head turn. Seto had never been good at talking on the spot and always got flustered when it happened. So of course Crow tried to invoke the situation as much as possible, even before they'd started dating.

"I-uhm...well..." Seto paused, trying to find the right words if only to be able to form a stable sentence "I just kind of...really wanted to see you, that's all." He said finally. And when Seto flashed him that sweet, shy smile of his, Crow knew he was doomed. "...And Ren said you were acting really suspicious after school."

Crow's smirk fell and his eyes narrowed. "She said what?"

The red headed boy on the other side of the door laughed nervously, recognizing the look, "She said after school that you were acting stranger than normal and that you left right after the last bell..." Seto was quiet for a moment before he frowned, hanging his head slightly "And when you didn't meet me after school I got sorta worried..." The teen admitted sheepishly.

There was a moment of silence after Seto spoke between the two boys as Crow let those words set in his mind. Finally he sighed, running a hand through his hair and disturbing the flour there before he opened up the door for his best friend "You know, you really shouldn't listen to a girl who can barely draw a cat..." He commented as he ushered the other boy through the door before all the heat in the house leaked out.

Walking in Seto glanced at his flour covered boyfriend curiously before he stated, "That doesn't have anything to do with what she says, Crow..." as the aforementioned boy closed the door behind him. Seto removed his brightly colored coat, revealing a similarly colored sweat-shirt beneath it, and hung it on the coat rack by the door. He stared at Crow "Whats all over you, anyways?"

Crow walked past him heading towards the kitchen, prompting Seto to follow behind before Crow remarked with a smirk "It's flour. You weren't here to be all over me, so I had to find something else." Turning around suddenly as they entered the kitchen Crow pulled a caught off guard Seto into a hug, draping his arms over the other boy's shoulders. "You're here now though, so would you mind fixing that problem?" The darker haired boy whispered playfully in Seto's ear.

Seto blushed brightly before he rolled his eyes and pushed Crow back far enough to look him in the eye "After you just admitted to cheating on me with baking ingredients? No." Crow's face fell comically and Seto broke out into a laugh. After a moment staying like that Crow sighed theatrically and moved to drape an arm over Seto's shoulder. "You never answered my question..." Seto pointed out.

"I didn't?" Crow asked, shooting the red head a mock look of confusion.

Seto smiled a bit "Nope."

The teen in the apron hummed in thought as he led himself and Seto into the kitchen, which much like Crow himself was covered in a copious dusting of flour that almost resembled the snow that was starting to melt in his front yard. Removing his arm from Seto, Crow walked around to the other side of the counter and pulled the tray of ruined cupcakes up off the floor with a _slrshsshsrsh_ and set them atop the counter. He looked at Seto expectantly as the other stared in slight confusion at the colorful mass on the counter, before like a light bulb his eyes light up with comprehension.

"You made cupcakes?" He asked curiously, before he frowned in thought and asked "Is that why you left so fast after school?"

It was Crow's turn to blush. "Well I...I wanted to have enough time to get them right, y'know?"

"So...you've been working on this batch since you got home, then?" Seto asked "Why?"

Crow was not about to correct his boyfriend that, no, that was his fourth batch since getting home and decided to just roll with it and answered with a smile "Because it's White Day tomorrow, duh."

Seto blinked at him from the other side of the counter, clearly not understanding. "What does that have to do with you making cupcakes?"

Crow face palmed literally. Seto was a very smart person, sometimes to the point that Crow had to wonder how and where he stored all of that knowledge (though he suspected his scientist grandfather had something to do with it), so Crow forgot how ignorant and naive he could be concerning things that weren't school related. He shouldn't have been surprised, but really, he couldn't help himself. He was just wishing he wasn't going to have to spell it all out to the other teen.

"Tomorrow is White Day." He clarified again. Seto nodded at this, but said nothing, so Crow continued "On White Day you give a return gift to the person who gave you something on Valentine's Day." Again, Seto nodded slowly, still not catching onto what his boyfriend was trying to imply. Crow was honestly beginning to wonder if the other boy was doing it on purpose.

Crow sighed, letting out a small laugh. "Typical Seto, it's no wonder you never catch colds." He commented, leaning his elbows on the counter. "They probably sit in front of you and laugh because you don't take notice and catch one."

Seto gave Crow a quizzical look "Why would I want to catch a cold in the first place?" He asked bemused "And what do colds have to do with White day, cupcakes, and Valentine's Day?"

"Everything!...Ok, nothing at all, but that's not the point." Crow said in a quick rush of words, waving the topic of colds to the side to get back to the main point. "The point is, on White Day you give a return gift to someone who gave you something on Valentine's Day."

"I know how White Day works, Crow." Seto sighed, wondering where the apron clad boy was going with this "But you told me that no one gave you anything on Valentine's Day, so why make cupcakes?"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Crow wagged his finger in front of Seto's nose with a sly grin "That's not true. I did get something from someone on Valentine's Day."

Seto blinked in surprise "You did?"

Crow nodded, grin still in place "Yup."

"From who?" Seto asked, a small frown forming on his lips. He understood Crow wanting to give this mystery person a return gift, it was only polite to, but Crow lying about not getting anything from anyone on Valentine's Day put a knot in his stomach.

"You know them." Crow said vaguely "They're shorter than me, and really, really cute."

Seto frowned. "Hime?" He asked.

Crow made an unpleasant face. "The Princess? Lord no, she wouldn't come near me with a 25-ft pole, let alone give me something on Valentine's Day. And I said that you know them, not know them kind of." The dark haired teen pointed out.

"Ren?" Crow made another unpleasant face. "Hmmm...Bique?"

"Who?" Crow asked.

"Silvia's little sister, remember? Kind of orange hair, wiry glasses...she talked to us when Silvia was working on her thesis at school?" Seto explained, trying to see if he could job the other's memory.

Crow shook his head. "Not ringing any bells. Not her anyways, this person has red hair."

Seto brought his hand up to his chin in thought. "Anri?"

"The one with the sick kid brother? No." Crow shook his head again, sighing.

"Maria?"

"Her hair is pink!"

"Pink's a shade of red, though!" Seto countered. Crow sighed in exasperation.

"Seto, you're missing the most obvious person here!" Crow stated. "Man you're slow sometimes...the answer is so easy! You're thinking too hard. Who gave me something on Valentine's Day?"

Seto opened his mouth to say something, but closed it slowly and closed his eyes to think. He was thinking too hard? Of course he was! Crow was being vague. Someone shorter than him with red hair, who Crow thought was cute...

Seto's face went red as he opened his eyes as he finally made the connection. His wide purple eyes met Crow's amused cat-like yellow ones. "I gave you something on Valentine's Day..."

Crow smiled less teasingly and reached over, poking Seto in the forehead "You confessed to me on Valentines Day." He corrected "Which was the best thing you could have given me, I had to give you something in return at least." He said softly, gently taking Seto's chin in his hand and leaning forward across both the counter and the ruined cupcakes to kiss his love gently.

The pulled apart when they heard the front door open, indicating Crow's mother had returned home. Seto was blushing, but he broke out into giggles and Crow couldn't help the smile the spread across his lips.

"You did give me something though, Crow..." Seto whispered smiling "You told me you liked me too."

Crow blushed, scratching his nose "Yeah, well, you know how White Day works." He whispered back, before his trade-mark Cheshire grin appeared "The boy always has to give a return gift to the girl who gave him something."

.

.

Crow's mother rushed into the kitchen after hearing a familiar yell something unintelligible and high pitched, only to see Seto red in the face pelting her laughing son with what looked like the sad remainder of the cupcake mix she had gotten him earlier that week.

The End

For future reference, I have no idea whatsoever what sound cupcakes covered in copious amounts frosting make when getting pulled from the floor. No one in my house did either, so I made an approximate guess xD

So! Explanation time!

Regulus- Regulus is a star located in the constellation Leo, which is best seen in March. Depending on it's place in the sky it can indicate happiness and good fortune. It is also called the "heart" of the constellation Leo, which seemed appropriate~ Fun fact, Leo is considered the opposite of Aquarius (which is where the star Ganymede from "Past the Borderline of Best Friends" is located~)

White Day- White Day is a Japanese holiday that takes place place after Valentines Day on March 14th. In short, guys who got chocolate on Valentine's Day from a girl are expected to give her a present of some sort on White Day in return for the chocolate. For those curious, Wikipedia has a very informative article~

Annoying merchant- A shout-out to The Merchant from the game, who showed up whenever I didn't need him and was gone whenever I needed supplies!

Typical, Colds- In the game Crow calls Seto a "typical human", and bets that Seto is too stupid to catch a cold. But I figured calling him a typical human in this story be kind of weird, so I went with "typical Seto" instead.

Hime- The Princess mentioned in game that the Merchant watches over.

Silvia, Bique, Anri, and Maria- From the Seven Bells memory item. Silvia also made an appearance in "Past the Borderline of Best Friends".

Copious- That's just a really fun word~

This was very much fun to write, even if parts did escape me a few times. I think my romance writing skills are getting stronger! Or maybe not, who knows xD Hopefully, the other story I had on the flash-drive that got lost will end up written at some point, so keep any eye out!

Reviews are loved, and helpful tips or such things are adored!

Till me meet again

~Sleepy ;D


End file.
